Surprise for Christmas
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Prompt: It's Christmas, and your OTP has an advent calendar where they put small gifts and cards for each other. Person A finds out they're pregnant, and places a picture of their ultrasound in the advent calendar for person B to find. How does person B react? DJWifi


**_I... actually have no clue what an advent calender is, so I just made something up. Hope it suffices anyway. Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Alya smiled as she held the picture in her hands. She had been debating how to tell Nino for quite some time. She didn't want to surprise him too badly, but she was certain the look on his face would be priceless. However, the perfect way to tell him was presented by none other than Nino himself. He went out and bought an advent calendar. Now, they could send each other little notes and gift cards if they wanted.

Alya waited until Nino had already left for his next gig at some teenager's party before making her move. Placing the picture in the advent calendar, she pulled out her phone. Dialing Marinette, she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette's voice greeted her from the other side. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Alya shrugged, knowing Marinette could hear it in her voice. "I was wondering if you and Adrien would want to come over for a while and keep me company while Nino's gone."

"Adrien's actually with Nino at his gig." Marinette told her. "But I can send him a text to let him know I'll be at your place."

"That would be great!" Alya glanced to the calendar, wondering if she should tell Marinette beforehand. Deciding to surprise everyone at once, she went back to the line. "See you in a few?"

"You know it." Her best friend responded. The line went dead and Alya headed to the kitchen to fix a snack. Neither she nor Marinette were big on coffee, so a bit of lemonade couldn't hurt. Coupled with a few crepes, it would be just like when they were younger and hanging out at the Dupein-Cheng family bakery. Moving around the kitchen carefully, Alya perked up as the doorbell rang just as she was putting the crepes in.

Removing her mitts, Alya hurried to the door and grinned at her best friend. Marinette giggled and swept her into a hug happily. "How are you?" she asked. "I've been so busy lately that I haven't even had a chance to come and visit.

"It's no big." Alya told her, leading her inside. "I know that learning to handle the family business from your dad is time consuming. But ya wanna continue holding the title for the best baker in Paris, don't you?"

"Gotta uphold the family honor." Marinette chuckled, holding up her right hand solemnly.

"Well, Miss family honor, wanna try my own cooking after being away for so long?"

"You know I love your snacks." Marinette agreed.

Once Alya retrieved the snacks, the pair of them sat down to talk about what's been happening. Alya meticulously avoided mentioning her special surprise for Nino, but she knew Marinette caught her frequent glances to the advent calendar. The blunette didn't mention it, though, and kept the conversation focused. She asked about the Ladyblog, which Alya told her was booming as usual. Marinette's eyes brightened at the news and Alya gave herself a pat on the back for keeping her friend updated on everything Ladybug.

After a few hours, the front door opened and the sound of their fiance's laughter filtered to the two women. Alya turned toward the door and found Nino and Adrien coming forward. The advent calendar caught Nino's attention as Adrien made his way over to sit beside Marinette. Alya watched Nino as Marinette whispered quietly to Adrien. The pair of them turned their attention to Nino as well, finding him frozen in front of the calendar.

"Nino?" Adrien called, standing curiously. "What's up, buddy?"

Nino made a squeaking noise and Marinette stood along with Adrien. They made their way over and stared at the image in Nino's hands. All three of them gazed at the ultrasound incredulously before turning slowly to face Alya. The brunette sipped her lemonade calmly, completely nonchalant.

"Alya…" Nino breathed. "How long have you known?"

"For about a month now." His fiancée responded. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

"This is… this is… this is _so rad!_ " Nino rushed over and scooped Alya into his arms, hugging her tightly (but not too tight, no need to hurt the baby). "This is going to be fantastic.

"I'm really happy for you two!" Marinette squealed, also hugging Alya.

"Congratulations!" Adrien agreed, hanging back so as not to smother the blogger.

The quartet slowly settled down after the news, but Nino kept Alya closer than usual. It was clear from the beaming smile on his face that he was delighted at the news and his mood was infectious. By the time night fell and Adrien and Marinette had to go, the latter had promised to come by as often as possible. She wanted the baby to get used to her voice. Adrien told Nino to call him if he needed to.

Nino showed them out while Alya relaxed back on the couch a moment. Nino returned to his seat beside her. "Ya know, this is probably the best gift you could ever have given me."

"I know." She laughed, snuggling against his chest. "Carry me upstairs?"

"You got it!"

* * *

 ** _They're cute. Don't judge me._**


End file.
